


Craft Day

by SparkyArcher



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [10]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hawke Has A Twin, Neglected Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyArcher/pseuds/SparkyArcher
Summary: Evangeline and Merrill take their craft days a little too seriously. Elia and Fenris are not amused.





	

It hadn’t meant to happen, it was only an accident. That fateful day when Merrill had come over to see Elia, she never expected to see Evangeline sprucing up an old pillow. It had been a pleasant surprise that ended in the two agreeing to do some craft activities together. 

At first they only got together when the crafting urge hit, once in awhile turned to every month, every month turned into every other week, every other week turned into every week. Today just happened to be a crafting day. Evangeline and Merrill found themselves once more sitting in the drawing room of the Amell estate, contentedly stitching at a giant piece of fabric stretched between them.  
“I forget, did the whole thing with Qunari mage come before or after that issue with the Viscount’s son?” Merrill asked, looking up from her needle as her friend thought.  
“It came after, I believe.” Evangeline responded, the quilt of their adventures was coming along quite nicely and the two had found their time occupied solely by the fabric the last few days.

That being said, the two had also been ignoring their respective partners while this was being made and frankly they were starting to get irritated with the lack of attention. This had led to both Elia and Fenris planning a nice outing for their significant other (separately of course) but now they were finding it difficult to draw the women’s attention from the quilt. They two neglected lovers stood in the doorway of the drawing room, arms crossed and pouts on their faces, it seemed that just loudly clearing their throats was not gaining the other’s attention.  
“They’ve been here all day.” Elia huffed, watching her sister enjoy spending time with her girlfriend.  
“It seems tittering like little old ladies suits them.” Fenris grumbled. The passing comments still got no attention as the sewing girls giggled at something one of them said. Elia and Fenris sighed and glanced at one another, a silent plan being formulated between the two.  
“Evangeline! There’s slavers at your door!” Fenris called and if it weren’t for the fact that she knew there wasn’t, Elia would have almost believed him. Evangeline, however, didn’t even look up from her needle.  
“I’m sure you can take care of that without me.” She hummed, continuing her stitching. Well that was a bust. Now it was Elia’s turn.  
“Merrill! The Templars are looking for you!” The redhead cried in fear, sounding just as convincing as Fenris had.  
“You can tell them I’m not here right?” Merrill responded, eyes firmly on her thread.   
“It’s official.” Elia sighed, “There’s nothing that can tear them away from their _precious_ sewing.”   
“We’re making this quilt for you, Li. Shut up!” Evangeline yelled, finally glancing up from the quilt only to glare at her sister.   
“Evangeline!” Merrill gasped, “You just ruined the surprise!” The elf girl scolded with a light smile.  
“Oops.”


End file.
